


Isn't It Obvious?

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Series: I Prefer to Text [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would the Great Sherlock Holmes confess his affections to his ever-loyal companion Doctor John Watson? By text of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Obvious?

I’m bored, John – SH

I’m working Sherlock! - JW

Play your violin or do an experiment – JW

I need entertainment. - SH

Come home and entertain me John – SH

My shift doesn’t end for 3 hours Sherlock. Stop texting me! – JW

What do you mean entertainment? - JW

How would I entertain you? – JW

I thought you wanted me to stop texting you? – SH

Stop being a smartarse and answer the question – JW

Why don’t you come home and find out how you can entertain me? – SH

Sherlock? Are you OK? – JW

Yes John. What observations, may I ask, have led you to this highly inaccurate deduction? – SH

Well, you’re flirting, and you never flirt. Not even to Irene Adler! – JW

Maybe that was because I did not want to flirt with her, John – SH

What, and you want to flirt with me? – JW

I believe the answer to that would be obvious. – SH

Oh. Why? – JW

Why do people normally flirt with other people John? - SH

I thought you were supposed to be the one who knew about relationships, and I was the one who didn’t understand them – SH

Wait, WHAT?! Why are you talking to me about relationships Sherlock? – JW

Honestly, John, I know you’re not a genius, but even an idiot like Anderson could tell what I am trying to achieve. – SH

John? – SH

John?! – SH

John, when we were on our first case together, I told you that I was married to my work. However much I enjoy that relationship, I find that I may have to get a divorce   
because of a certain ex-army doctor, whom I have been unable to stop thinking about. – SH

John? – SH

Please, say something. – SH

Turn around - JW

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com


End file.
